Phenomenon
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [EXO FIC! Series fic! Official pairings, maybe khu khu khu. Hiiii this is Yuri Masochist, with her series fanfictioooon ] "Sepertinya aku akan mati." / "Aku ingin pulang, Sehun." / "T-tadi kita bertemu... d-di koridor, bukan?" / "Meninggalnya Salah Seorang Member EXO" / "Skandal Seks Dengan Salah Satu Member" [REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW PWEEAASSEEE]


"Sepertinya aku akan mati."

Jongdae yang tengah memainkan _smartphone_-nya segera melirik ke arah Luhan, yang duduk disampingnya. Luhan menatap ke arah depan dengan kosong. Chen berani bertaruh bahwa kesibukkan orang-orang dihadapan mereka sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Luhan, atau menyita pandangannya. Chen bergerak perlahan menghadap Luhan, lalu menyentuh tangannya.

"Hei, _gege_ tak apa?"

Luhan hanya diam tidak bergeming. Jongdae meletakkan smartphone itu di daerah sofa yang kosong di kanannya kemudian menatap namja yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"_Gege_?"

Sehun dan Kris berjalan mendekati Jongdae dan Luhan yang duduk di sofa. Jongdae mendesah pelan, menatap keduanya yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Luhan-_gege_ daritadi melamun..." Jongdae melirik ke arah Luhan. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang dia pikirkan."

"_Gwenchana_?" Kris meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan, tetapi namja itu hanya diam dan menatap ke depan.

Sehun mengambil posisi jongkok secara perlahan. Dia menarik tangan Luhan—Jongdae terpaksa melepaskannya—lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

"_Gege_," Sehun berbisik lembut. "Ada yang sedang _gege_ pikirkan?"

Perlakuan itu sama sekali tidak memberikan efek apapun.

Beberapa member lain—yang sedang sibuk dengan penata rias—berusaha ingin tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di kerumunan sofa itu. Jongin salah satunya. Matanya berusaha mencuri pandang kesana, walau sering kali penata rias menegurnya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Jongdae menatap Kris kemudian. "Dia diam daritadi. Lalu aku ajak bicara, dia tetap diam. Kadang menggumam untuk menjawab. Jadi kubiarkan dia," Jongdae melirik _smartphone_-nya. "Lalu menggumam lagi."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan lembut. Berusaha mendapat perhatian dari sepasang mata yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Apa yang dia gumamkan?" tanya Kris.

Jongdae mendesah pelan, bersamaan dengan Joonmyun yang datang.

"Chen, kau dipanggil. Giliranmu setelah Baekhyun, dia sudah ada di studio."

"Ah, ne." Jongdae mengangguk lalu berdiri. Dia menatap Kris yang menatapnya, lalu memberikan isyarat untuk membicarakannya nanti.

Kris mengangguk dan kemudian menatap Luhan. Joonmyun mengambil posisi duduk di tempat asal Jongdae.

"_Gege_," Sehun berseru lembut lagi, tetapi yang dipanggil tidak memberikan sinyal bahwa dia mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyun, melihat situasi aneh disana.

Kris menepuk bahu Joonmyun, mengatakan bahwa ia belum boleh untuk bertanya apapun.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang sedikit kering. "_Gege_, jangan membuatku takut..."

"Aku sangat takut..." Luhan berkata dengan nada pelan, hampir tidak tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran ketiganya.

Sehun sedikit meremas itu ketika sudah mendapatkan_ feedback_ dari kalimatnya. Joonmyun dan Kris memandang Luhan dengan tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang _gege_ takutkan? Hum? Ayo ceritakan pada kami..." Sehun menatapnya cemas. "Ceritakan padaku. Bukankah tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara keluarga? Apalagi aku adalah kekasih _gege_."

Kedua mata Luhan bergerak perlahan, sedikit lebih rendah lalu bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Mata itu bergetar, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan hal itu membuat ketiganya semakin cemas.

"Kurasa aku harus mengatakan pada manager untuk melewati pemotretan Luhan." kata Kris. Entah untuk siapa, tetapi ia masih memandang Luhan.

Joonmyun menanggapi kalimat itu. "Kurasa kita tidak boleh _skip_. Pemotretan hari ini harus selesai sebelum kita pindah hotel."

Sehun belum tahu tentang rencana 'pindah hotel', tetapi ia tidak niat bertanya. Ia hanya menatap Luhan, saling menatap.

"Ah, iya. The Ritz-Carlton di Chengdu." Kris memijat pelipisnya. "Haruskah seperti ini? Aku pusing harus berpindah-pindah."

"Aku ingin pulang, Sehun."

Sekarang perhatian Kris dan Joonmyun kembali pada Luhan. Sehun masih menatapnya, mengangguk perlahan menyakinkan. Lalu meremas tangannya kembali.

"Aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang setelah semua pekerjaan kita selesai. Hanya beberapa hari lagi _gege_, hanya empat hari lagi."

Joonmyun melirik Kris, yang setelah itu menatapnya.

.

.

**PHENOMENON**

**"DOUBLE WALKER"**

A Horror Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"I see… myself"

.

.

.

"Apa dia tidak cerita?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan ketika Kris bertanya padanya. Dia mendesah pelan, lalu menatap langit malam diatas kepalanya.

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi."

Sehun dan Kris melihat Baekhyun dan Minseok yang bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil hitam di hadapan mereka. Kemudian Yixing dan Joonmyun menyusulnya.

Kris merapatkan mantelnya, lalu melirik Sehun di sampingnya. Namja termuda itu menundukkan wajahnya, memikirkan tentang kekasihnya. Tangan Kris bergerak perlahan merapatkan mantel Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin dia rindu rumah."

"Rindu tidak seperti itu." Sehun mendesah. "Aku jadi khawatir melihat dia seperti itu."

"Aku juga." Kris mengangguk. Lalu menatap mobil hitam kedua. Sang manager tampak di samping pintu, membiarkan Jongdae dan Chanyeol masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu Tao berlari menyusul.

"Sehun!"

Sehun mengarahkan perhatiannya pada si manager yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kau masuk ke mobil ini! Dan sekamar dengan Tao!"

Sehun mendesah pelan lalu berjalan mendekat. Kris mengikutinya.

"Um, boleh aku minta satu mobil dengan Luhan-_gege_? Dan juga satu kam—"

Si manager menggeleng lalu mengetuk arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan buang waktu. Jangan manja. Jangan banyak permintaan. Atau jam tidur kalian akan berkurang."

Kris menepuk bahu Sehun yang menunduk, membuat ia menatapnya. Ia memberikan isyarat pada Sehun bahwa Kris akan menjaga Luhan di mobil—sudah dapat Kris pastikan bahwa ia akan satu mobil dengan Luhan.

"T-tapi.." Sehun berniat untuk protes, tetapi melihat raut kesal di wajah sang manager, Sehun memilih untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Lalu pintu mobil ditutup. Tao—yang duduk di samping Sehun menepuk bahunya lembut. "Jangan cemberut. Luhan-_gege_ mungkin kelelahan. Jangan khawatir."

Chanyeol—yang menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidur sebentar—mengangguk menyetujui. Sedangkan Jongdae—yang duduk di jok depan memandang Luhan khawatir.

Kris mendesah lalu berjalan ke arah mobil putih—sesuai instruksi dari managernya. Di dalam sana sudah ada supir. Di jok depan kosong, berarti ia harus menempatinya. Kris membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam, lalu duduk di jok depan tersebut. Tepat di belakangnya ada Luhan, yang menatap jendela. Disampingnya ada Jongin lalu Kyungsoo.

Setelah dipastikan semuanya siap, semua mobil mulai melaju menuju Chengdu.

**~..o..~**

"Jongdae!"

Kris menarik tangan Jongdae yang melintas di depan kamarnya. Kris melirik ke belakang, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongdae. Lalu ingat akan sesuatu yang membuat ia menepuk dahinya. "Ah iya, tentang itu."

"Jadi tadi ada apa?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol—yang merupakan teman satu kamar Jongdae di hotel yang akan mereka tempati selama tiga hari ke depan—melewati mereka, lalu menatap bingung.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Kau duluan saja ke kamar," kata Jongdae. "Aku mau mengobrol dengan Kris-_gege_."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya—tanpa mau ambil pusing untuk mengetahui apa yang akan mereka ceritakan, dan berjalan menuju kamar 978, dua kamar di samping kamar Kris.

Kris kembali menatap Jongdae. "Kau hapal siapa saja _roomate _disini?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Tadi aku sempat melihat _list_-nya."

Kris masih menatap Jongdae, bertanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Jongdae mengarahkan jarinya ke sebelah kanan. "Di kamar 976 ada Joonmyun-_hyung_ dan Yixing-_gege_. Kamar 977 ada Baekhyun dan Xiumin-ge. Kamar 978 kamarku dengan Chanyeol, lalu 979 ada Sehun dan Tao." Jari Jongdae bergerak ke belakang Kris. "Disini ada kau dan—"

"Jongin. Disamping kamar kami berarti ada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. _Okay, I got it_." Kris mengangguk paham dan bergumam sendiri.

"Nah, jadi itu untuk apa?"

"Hm?" Kris mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Jongdae. "Hanya ingin memastikan kalau Luhan baik-baik saja. Dan kurasa Kyungsoo bisa mengatasinya."

Jongdae menatap pintu bernomor 981 perlahan. "Setahuku Luhan-_gege_ juga sering mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo saat suasana hatinya kacau. Atau saat Sehun bersikap menyebalkan padanya."

Kris mengangguk lagi. "Ya, kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi untuk—"

Cklek!

Pintu yang tengah ditatap oleh Jongdae terbuka, menghentikan kalimat Kris. Keduanya menatap seseorang yang melongokkan kepalanya, menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan dan akhirnya mendapati mereka.

"Ah, hyungdeul," kata Kyungsoo—orang itu. "Apa kalian melihat Luhan-_ge_? Dia belum kembali kemari."

Dan pada detik itu Kris kembali khawatir.

"Kembali? Memangnya Luhan-_ge_ kemana?" Jongdae berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar ketika Kyungsoo memilih untuk keluar.

"Tadi dia bilang mau berkeliling sebentar, dia perlu waktu merenung. Kasihan dia."

Kris mengikuti Jongdae lalu berdiri di sampingnya, menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau perhatikan dia, ya. Aku khawatir. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun."

Jongdae menggeleng. "Mana mungkin. Yang kita lihat di _dressing room_ tadi bukan seperti itu."

"Apa Luhan bercerita tentang Sehun sebelumnya?" Kris memilih untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongdae.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. "Um, yeah. Tiga hari yang lalu. Katanya Sehun bukan sosok yang dewasa untuk melindunginya."

Kris sedikit memijat pelipisnya. "Itu sudah pasti. Dia kan masih kecil."

"Jadi ini tentang Luhan-yang-ingin-pacar-bersifat-dewasa?"

Kris melirik Jongdae dan mengangkat bahu.

"Mana mungkin. Tadi dia bilang takut, dan ingin pulang. Dan juga..." Jongdae menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, membuat Kris dan Kyungsoo menatapnya tak sabar. "Entah aku salah dengan atau tidak, tetapi tadi dia menggumamkan sesuatu tentang... dia akan... mati?"

Kyungsoo dan Kris tertegun.

**~..o..~**

Luhan menekankank kuku-kuku jarinya pada dinding bilik toilet dimana ia dan Jongin sedang berada disana sekarang. Pelipisnya menempel pada dinding bilik, sedangkan matanya menatap ke arah pintu bilik toilet. Tubuhnya tersentak beberapa kali ketika Jongin menghentakkan miliknya agar lebih dalam berada di dalam Luhan. Lalu menggerakkannya dengan agak liar.

Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari mulut Luhan, tetapi ia tetap menatap pada titik itu. Sedangkan Jongin mendesah rendah di belakang tubuhnya. Mencengkram pinggang Luhan, menatap miliknya yang diapit di dalam, diantara _buttcheeks_ milik Luhan.

Ketika Jongin mengenainya keras, Luhan menahan suaranya hingga yang tersaring adalah desahan tertahan. Jongin menggeram rendah, lalu mengeluarkan cairannya setelah Luhan.

Kemudian napas keduanya terdengar memburu.

"Hei," kata Jongin pelan. "kau belum mengatakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?"

Luhan masih menatap ke arah pintu, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Jongin menarik dirinya secara perlahan, lalu kembali menyeletingkan celananya. Dia menatap Luhan yang masih diam dalam posisi tadi dengan bingung.

"Benahi dirimu, sayang."

Luhan bergerak perlahan, menaikkan kembali celananya lalu membenarkannya. Kai memutar tubuh itu perlahan, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Luhan lalu menatapnya.

"Ada apa? Apa Sehun menyakitimu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan dan menunduk.

Jongin mendesah. Lalu dia membawa Luhan ke samping. Dia meraih tisu toilet dan mulai mengelap cairan milik Luhan yang berada di dinding bilik, kemudian membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah. Jongin membuka kunci pintu lalu mendorong pintunya, setelah itu menggendong Luhan dan membawanya duduk di antara jajaran wastafel di toilet tersebut.

Jongin berdiri tepat di hadapan Luhan yang masih menunduk. Dia meraih tangannya, lalu meremasnya pelan. Persis seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya sore tadi.

"Ada apa, hum?" suara Jongin begitu lembut di telinga Luhan.

Luhan menaikkan wajahnya sedikit, menatap Jongin pada matanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Apa itu tentang hubungan gelap kita?"

Kali ini Luhan kembali diam. Jongin menarik napasnya, masih menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kita tidak akan ketahuan selama kau dan aku diam."

"Aku takut..." Luhan berbisik pelan. Lalu matanya menatap ke arah belakang Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya bingung. "Takut tentang apa?"

Luhan masih diam dan menatap ke arah itu. Jongin meremas tangannya sedikit kuat. Dia bergerak lembut untuk mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

Cklek!

Pintu toilet terbuka dan Jongin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dapat ia lihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri disana dan menatap keduanya.

Jongin merasakan keringat dingin turun melalui pelipisnya.

"Kai? Ternyata sedang disini," Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, Jongin segera menjauhkan tangannya dari Luhan. "Aku mencari Luhan-_ge_."

"Oh," Jongin mengusap tengkuknya, berusaha bersikap biasa. "Tadi aku menemukan Luhan disini. Dia sedang bingung dan ingin teman bicara. Jadi aku temani."

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa ada beban. Dia berdiri di depan Luhan lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kajja, _ge_. Kita kembali ke kamar." kata Kyungsoo.

Luhan menurut saja. Dia turun lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengajaknya berjalan keluar toilet.

"Sayang, aku ingin bicara besok, ya?"

Jongin sedikit tersentak ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat itu sebelum punggungnya menghilang dari balik pintu toilet bersama Luhan.

**~..o..~**

Minseok memainkan _smartphone_-nya di tepi ranjang, tidak mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang tengah menghiasi matanya dengan _eyeliner_. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Mereka akan sarapan sebelum pergi menuju tempat pemotretan pertama mereka hari ini, masih di sekitar daerah Chengdu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Minseok.

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih menyibukkan dirinya di hadapan cermin. Minseok mendesah pelan lalu berdiri. Dia memasukkan _smartphone_ miliknya ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku tunggu di bawah saja ya."

"Nde, hyung. Nanti aku menyusul."

Minseok mengedikkan bahunya dan kemudian membuka pintu lalu keluar. Ketika menutup pintu, dia melihat Luhan melewatinya.

"Hei, Luhan."

Luhan tidak berbalik, masih tetap berjalan ke arah elevator. Minseok sedikit berlari menyusulnya.

"Ayo kita ke bawah bersama," kata Minseok lagi. Tetapi ia tidak bergeming.

Ketika sampai di depan, Luhan mengarahkan tujuannya menjadi ke sebelah kiri, ke arah toilet. Minseok menatapnya bingung. Lalu mengedikkan bahunya dan menekan tombol bawah pada dinding samping elevator.

"Baiklah kalau butuh waktu sendiri."

Elevator berdenting lalu terbuka. Minseok melangkah masuk ke dalam dan setelah itu menekan tombol satu, dimana teman-temannya yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Setelah sampai di lantai tersebut, dia bergegas menuju ruang makan. Dicarinya wajah-wajah yang ia kenali, dan setelah itu dia mendapatkannya di daerah kanan dari pintu masuk. Di meja panjang tersebut sudah ada sepuluh kepala yang beberapa tengah menyesap kopi. Minseok menghampirinya lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yixing.

"Ah, dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia bilang mau menyusul, masih sibuk bersolek." Jawab Minseok, lalu terkikik.

Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya hanya memutar kedua bolamata. "Anak itu." gumamnya.

"So, kita hanya perlu menunggu Baekhyun, bukan?" kata Joonmyun.

Minseok meraih sebuah anggur dari piring lalu memakannya. "Dan juga Luhan." Lalu dia tersadar sattu detik kemudian. Dia menghitung ada sepuluh orang sebelum ia duduk, lalu ditambah ia berarti sebelas. Tersisa satu, yaitu Baekhyun. Tapi mengapa—

"Luhan sudah ada disini sejak tadi." kata sebuah suara.

Minseok segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke kiri. Dimana Luhan duduk di paling ujung, dan disampingnya Sehun—yang bicara tadi—sedang mengusapi punggungnya.

"Luhan datang kesini bersama Jongdae dan aku." kata Kyungsoo, disusul anggukkan oleh Jongdae.

Minseok tidak sadar bahwa mulutnya terbuka. Yixing menggerakkan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Minseok.

"Hei, _gege_, ada apa?"

Minseok masih menatap ke arah Luhan dengan tidak percaya. "L-Luhan..." panggilnya.

Luhan meliriknya. Minseok dapat melihat bahwa wajahnya pucat, tidak seperti Luhan yang ia temui tadi.

"T-tadi kita bertemu... d-di koridor, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. "Bertemu bagaimana? Dia daritadi disini, bahkan ketika meja masih kosong—kami menempati kursi pertama. Lagipula Luhan-_ge_ sedang tidak enak badan. Aku bersama dengannya sejak dia bangun tidur. Dan kami baru bertemu _hyung _sekarang."

Minseok memilih untuk membenarkan posisi duduknya ketika beberapa member lainnya menatapnya bingung. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya membuat, dan pikirannya berusaha menyakinkan dirinya.

_Minseok... tadi kau hanya berhalusinasi. Ya, hanya berhalusinasi._

Tepat saat itu, Baekhyun datang dan merubah suasana.

"Hei! Kenapa tegang sekali disini~?"

**~..o..~**

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sedang mengobrol dengan Kris. Dia merapikan rambutnya, ia baru selesai sesi pemotretannya. Sekarang giliran Yixing lalu Kris. Jadi dia menghampiri mereka untuk memanggilnya.

"Kris-ge!"

Walaupun niat utamanya bukan itu.

Kris menoleh dan Kyungsoo memberitahunya bahwa ini gilirannya. Kris mengangguk berterima kasih lalu bergegas menuju tempat pemotretan.

Jongin mendesah pelan ketika Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hei," kata Jongin canggung. "Siapa setelah Kris?"

"Luhan-ge, Chanyeol-hyung, Tao, Sehun, Minseok-ge. Setelah itu sesi berenam. Setelah itu seluruhnya."

Jongin mengangguk. "Setelah itu?"

"Makan siang. Lalu menuju Anshun Bridge."

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk. Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya.

"Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"K-kemarin?" Jongin mengusap tengkuknya. "Kemarin kapan?"

"Toilet. Kau. Luhan."

Nada Kyungsoo berubah serius. Bahkan dia tidak menggunakan embel-embel '_gege_' ketika menyebut nama Luhan.

Apa Kyungsoo memergokinya mencium Luhan?

Sial.

"Aku hanya ke toilet," Jongin mulai mengarang cerita. "Lalu aku lihat Luhan duduk disana. Dia melamun. Aku tanya kenapa, dia menceritakan tentang Sehun. Lalu berlanjut pada kerinduannya pada keluarga."

Kyungsoo masih menatapnya.

"Hanya itu, sayang."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan hal itu membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar.

"A-aku tidak—"

"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan. Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Hanya mendengarkan ceritanya?"

Jongin mengangguk ragu.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan lalu menatap ke samping. "Ini aneh sekali. Dia selalu bercerita tentang Sehun padaku. Tetapi tadi malam dia hanya diam saat kembali ke kamar. Aku takut aku pernah salah bicara," lalu Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kembali. "Ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentangku, 'kan? Ia tidak membenciku, bukan?"

Jongin bersyukur apa yang ia lakukan kemarin tidak diketahui. Ternyata Kyungsoo mencemaskan hal lain.

"Tidak sayang. Jangan khawatir. Luhan tidak akan pernah membencimu." Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya dengan sangat dalam. _Kecuali jika ia melihat aku melakukan ini padamu._

Jongin menciumnya cukup lama, bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri mulai ingin melepaskan ciuman itu. Pasalnya terlalu dalam dan menghisap. Kyungsoo tidak suka. Dia lebih suka yang lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Hendak ia mendorong Jongin, namja itu telah lebih dahulu melepaskan ciumannya. Bukan karena khawatir Kyungsoo akan sesak, tetapi dia melihat Luhan berjalan di balik punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat Luhan berjalan ke arah _dressing room_.

"Hei, Luhan-_ge_." Kyungsoo berniat untuk menyentuh bahunya, tetapi tangannya tidak sampai.

Luhan tidak berbalik. Tetap berjalan hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

"Giliranmu sebentar lagi, setelah Kris-_ge_!" sahut Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik bahu Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." _Well_, kalimat ini tentu akan membuat Kyungsoo meleleh mendengarnya. Jongin tersenyum pelan. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Kyungsoo lalu mengendusnya. "Jadi kapan kau siap untuk memberikan dirimu seutuhnya?" satu kecupan lembut di lehernya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergelenyar.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan berbisik. "Aku belum siap, K-Kai..." tangannya meraih lengan atas Jongin dan meremasnya pelan.

"Apa kau tak ingin aku mencintaimu dengan 'dalam', hum?"

Kyungsoo yakin lidah Jongin sedang bermain di permukaan lehernya. "B-bukan itu. Aku hanya... takut. Aku belum pernah... memberikan tubuhku pada siapapun."

"Kau bukan memberikannya, sayang. Kita hanya melakukan bukti cinta."

Kyungsoo masih memejamkan mata, dan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jongin menjilati leher itu lalu menggigitnya kecil. _Setelah aku dapatkan tubuhmu, aku hanya perlu mencari cara agar Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar, lalu putus. Lalu hubunganku dengan Luhan tidak perlu dirahasiakan lagi._

"Apakah berpacaran... p-perlu melakukan itu?"

"Ya." Jongin berbisik dan menjilat kembali leher Kyungsoo.

"T-tapi setahuku... Luhan-_ge_ dan Sehun tidak pernah melakukannya.. ngh..." Kyungsoo meremas lengan Jongin semakin keras ketika namja itu mengisap lehernya. "J-jangan meninggalkan bekas..."

Jongin berhenti menghisap dan kemudian menjilat lagi. _Itu alasan mengapa Luhan berselingkuh. Kehidupan seksualnya perlu dipenuhi, sama sepertiku._

Brak!

"Aargh!"

Kyungsoo refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin lalu mengarahkan matanya ke arah kanan, arah studio. Keduanya bergegas masuk ke dalam studio dan mendapati beberapa member beserta kru sedang berkumpul pada satu titik. Keduanya mendekat dan mendapati Luhan tengah terbaring pingsan di pangkuan Sehun.

Keduanya terdiam lalu berpandangan satu sama lain.

Bukankah tempat mereka bercumbu tadi berada di antara studio dan _dressing room_? Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk mencapai studio. Lalu, bukankah tadi Luhan menuju... dressing room? Tetapi kenapa dia hanya ada... disini?

Yang Kyungsoo lakukan kemudian adalah memeluk Jongin erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

**~..o..~**

"Aku bersumpah melihatnya!" nada suara Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi.

Yixing dan Tao menggeleng bersamaan. "Luhan dipeluk Sehun sejak tadi, sambil menunggu giliran."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi dan kemudian berjalan ke arah cermin di _dressing room_ tersebut. Mana mungkin ia bermimpi. Ia melihat dengan jelas. Jongin juga melihatnya. Mereka melihat Luhan masuk ke ruangan ini beberapa saat sebelum ia ditemukan pingsan di studio.

Tao mendesah pelan lalu memijat pelipisnya. "Aku bersumpah ingin membakar _schedule _kita!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu dengan sekotak donat di tangan salah satunya.

"Luhan kelelahan." kata Baekhyun. Disusul anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Dokternya bilang begitu?" tanya Yixing. Lalu sebuah anggukan menjawabnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin membakar _schedule_! Kesibukkan ini terlalu menyiksa. Lihat, dampaknya pada kesehatan."

"Dan _deadline_." Joonmyun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan merenggangkan tubuhhnya. "Otomatis pemotretan ditunda. Mungkin _schedule_ lainnya akan diundur. Dan itu akan merugikan semua pihak."

Baekhyun meletakkan kotak donat itu di meja. "Ada kemungkinan Luhan tidak akan diikutsertakan."

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di samping Yixing dan Tao, lalu ia memejamkan matanya. "Jujur saja, aku sendiri tidak tahan. Aku ingin beristirahat, lalu menggoda Baekkie." Kemudian dia terkekeh.

Baekhyun memberinya _deathglare_ tetapi namja itu tidak melihatnya.

"Jadi Luhan bagaimana?" tanya Yixing.

"Ada di ruangan samping studio. Dokternya mungkin sudah pergi. Daritadi Sehun tidak mau jauh darinya." kata Joonmyun. Berjalan ke arah kotak donat lalu membukanya.

Dan kemudian Minseok masuk, mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, menatap semuanya.

Tao berdiri perlahan. Belum sempat membiarkan siapapun bertanya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari ruangan itu. Tepat diluar ia menemukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tengah berbicara dengan Kris.

"Hei," Tao menghampiri mereka dan bergabung. "Ada apa?"

Kris merangkul pundak Tao dan menggeleng. Ia kembali menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kalian gunakan waktu untuk beristirahat." kata Kris.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Aku benar-benar berani bersumpah, _gege_! Itu aneh sekali!"

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah keadaan Luhan di balik pintu putih di samping studio. Tetapi kekasihnya ini, terus bersikukuh.

"Sudahlah," kata Kris pelan. "Sekarang menurutlah. Tunggu di _dressing room_ bersama yang lain."

Kyungsoo mengalah dan akhirnya berjalan menuju _dressing room_. Jonging menyusulnya.

Kris melirik Tao di sampingnya. "Kau juga, istirahat disana."

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Tidak sebelum pertanyaanku dijawab."

"Yang mana?"

Tao menatap Kris. "Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?"

Kris terdiam sebentar lalu menarik napasnya. "Hanya kelelahan."

**~..o..~**

Sehun membiarkan air mata meluncur turun dari matanya. Dia masih menggenggam tangan dari yang tak sadarkan diri, yang berbaring di sofa panjang di ruangan itu. Meremasnya kuat. Dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

Jongdae masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sehun tidak bergerak, tetap meremas tangan itu. Jongdae berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, lalu menyentuh bahu Sehun.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Sehunnie. Ini semua karena dia lelah, dan kurang istirahat."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia masih menangis. Dan Jongdae menyadari hal itu. Jongdae memilih untuk tetap berdiri dan mengusapi bahunya.

"Sst, sudahlah..."

Sehun lagi-lagi menggeleng. Lalu tersisak. Jongdae prihatin melihatnya. Sehun sangat menyayangi, bahkan mencintai namja yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya. Bahkan ini hanya pingsan, tetapi Sehun sudah menangisinya seperti Luhan dalam keadaan koma.

"Sehun, _uljima_... jangan menangis lag—"

"Dia bilang dia takut... matanya mengarah pada suatu sudut... aku memeluknya erat..."

Jongdae menajamkan pendengarannya ketika Sehun mulai berbicara disela tangisnya.

"Aku peluk dia erat. Dia tetap mengatakan 'takut'... lalu aku menciumi kepalanya berulang kali..." Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk menyedot ingusnya. "tubuhnya gemetar dan dingin... aku sendiri takut... dia tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata 'takut' sampai akhirnya..."

Jongdae masih mengusapi bahu pemuda itu dengan lembut, menunggu kalimatnya lagi.

"S-sampai akhirnya dia meminta maaf... l-lalu menggumamkan kalimat itu berulang kali..."

"Kalimat apa?" tanya Jongdae lembut.

"B-bahwa dia akan mati..."

Usapan di bahu Sehun terhenti.

**~..o..~**

Sehun membantu Luhan berjalan di koridor hotel.

Malam ini mereka sudah sampai kembali di hotel. Luhan sadar setelah tiga jam tidak sadarkan diri. Dan dengan terpaksa seluruh _schedule_ untuk hari ini diundur, beberapa di-_cancel_. Ada rasa senang untuk beberapa anak EXO, mereka mempunyai waktu istirahat yang lebih lama. Tetapi di sisi lain mereka khawatir terhadap Luhan, dan juga kesehatannya.

"Sudah ada berita tentang kau sakit." Sehun mengabaikan Chanyeol yang bicara di belakang mereka, berjalan mengikuti. Padahal ucapan Chanyeol sendiri tertuju untuk Luhan.

Di belakang Chanyeol ada Kris, Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Yang lainnya pergi ke kamar mereka, Kris yang memerintahkan. Katanya gunakan waktu untuk istirahatat, biar Luhan mereka yang urus.

"Aku lebih setuju kalau yang mengurus Luhan adalah aku," Minseok berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan dan Kyungsoo—ia lebih dahulu sampai. "Dan juga Kris lalu Joonmyun, karena kami yang paling tua disini."

Sehun memutar kedua bolamatanya mendengar hal itu. Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului, membuka kunci dan masuk lebih dulu.

"Termuda bukan berarti terlemah," katanya sinis. Lalu membantu Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar, membantunya menuju ranjang dan menidurkannya perlahan.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan melangkah masuk. Kris, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengikuti.

"Joonmyun dimana?" tanya Minseok.

"Dengan Yixing. Biarkan mereka istirahat. Aku juga sudah memaksa Tao, Jongdae dan Baekhyun untuk istirahat." kata Kris. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Kalian berdua juga istirahatlah."

Chanyeol mengangguk sedangkan Jongin menggeleng. Tanpa ingin mendengarkan debat, Chanyeol segera berjalan keluar, menuju kamarnya bersama Jongdae.

"Jongin..." kata Kris.

Jongin menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak mau."

Kris menghela napas, dan memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan. Minseok memilih untuk mengambil sebotol air yang berada di meja, lalu mengambil sedotan dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, di samping Luhan. "_Gege_ mau minum?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

Sehun menyimpan kembali botol air mineral tersebut di meja. Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang lainnya, sedangkan Jongin berdiri di hadapannya.

Sehun membantu Luhan untuk duduk perlahan. Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di ujung ranjang.

"Aku butuh... jujur pada kalian..."

Semua mata mengarah pada Luhan. Jongin menjilat bibir lalu menelan ludahnya.

"A-aku rasa aku akan mati sebentar lag—"

"Bicara apa kau, _gege_!" Sehun sedikit membentaknya dan matanya bergetar. "Jangan bicara tentang hal itu lagi! Aku muak!"

Kris segera mendekati Sehun dan mengusap pundaknya.

Luhan menatap Sehun perlahan. "M-maafkan aku..." dia menyentuh pipi Sehun perlahan. "Maafkan aku selama ini."

"Jangan seperti orang sekarat, _gege_!"

"Jangan membentaknya!" kali ini Jongin bersuara.

Kris menarik bahu Sehun, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Tetapi Sehun menahan dirinya sendiri.

Mata Luhan mengarah ke arah pintu kamar yang belum tertutup. Pupil matanya membesar. Seperti melihat sesuatu. Tetapi Luhan hanya diam dan menatap ke arah itu, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Minseok yang melihat hal itu curiga. Segera ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, dan ia melihat sesosok bayangan melintas. Minseok berniat mengejar, tetapi suara Luhan menghentikannya.

"B-bisa kalian dengarkan aku... sebelum terlambat..."

Kali ini semuanya menatapnya lagi secara perlahan. Kris mengisyaratkan Sehun agar tidak memotong.

Luhan menunduk dan mulai menangis.

"A-aku hanya ingin jujur... maaf atas segala kesalahan yang aku buat..." dia berhenti sesaat, "terutama untuk Sehun..."

Kris meremas bahu Sehun untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"U-untuk Kyungsoo... y-yang selalu mendengarkan ceritaku... aku sangat meminta maaf... a-aku..." lalu tangisan Luhan memecah ruangan itu.

Sehun menepis tangan Kris, lalu dengan segera memeluk tubuh Luhan. Kyungsoo menatapnya iba, namun juga tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Jongin disisi takut. Dan Minseok memperhatikan Luhan, terjadang melirik ke belakang—ke arah pintu.

"Ssh... jangan menangis..."

Sehun mengusapi punggungnya dengan lembut, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Matanya bergetar. Ingin menangis melihat kekasihnya terisak seperti ini.

"A-aku selingkuh dengan Jongin... hiks maafkan aku..."

Deg!

Gerakan tangan Sehun berhenti. Jongin merasa ada sebuah peluru yang mengenai jantungnya. Bang! Dia mati saat itu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, tak lebih dari yang dilakukan Kris dan Minseok.

Luhan masih menangis dan air mata tidak bisa dibendung Sehun. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah. Tetapi ia kesulitan.

"_Okay_, _truth or dare_ _is over_. Sehun, pergi ke kamarmu sekarang." ucap Kris tegas.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau... bilang apa?" kalimat itu Sehun tujukan untuk Luhan.

Luhan menangis semakin keras. "M-maafkan aku... hiks maafkan aku... aku selingkuh darimu.. hiks... aku harus mengakuinya... aku tidak mau direbus di neraka... hiks..."

"Tidak akan ada yang merebusmu!" Kris menarik tubuh Sehun paksa dan membuat pelukan terlepas.

Plak!

Tetapi ternyata ini yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Jongin ingin sekali membunuh Sehun ketika melihat tangan itu mendarat di pipi Luhan. Kris menarik Sehun paksa, membuatnya terguling di lantai.

Minseok segera berjalan ke arah Kai. Bersiap jika ia memilih untuk berlari ke arah Sehun dan membalas perbuatannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, _gege_?!" Sehun menangis dalam amarahnya. "Dan kau, Brengsek!" matanya mengarah pada Jongin. "Beraninya kau merebut dia dariku!"

"Aku tidak merebut! Kami saling mencintai!" Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Berhenti! Pergi ke kamar kalian sekarang!" bentak Kris.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar sambil menangis—walau ini kamarnya. Minseok memastikan bahwa ia akan pergi ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Hiks... a-aku tidak mau kalian bertengkar. Aku yang salah disini... kumohon dengarkan aku dulu... hiks..."

Minseok berada di sisi Jongin, menahannya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sedangkan Kris tetap mengawasi Sehun yang masih terduduk di lantai. Mengutuki segalanya dan meracau tidak jelas.

Lalu kedua bolamata Luhan membulat kembali.

"Dia datang!" Luhan menjerit.

Kris dan Minseok saling berpandangan tidak mengerti. Luhan menangis semakin keras.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku..." dia menggumamkan kata itu berkali-kali. "A-aku melihat_nya_. Aku melihat _diriku sendiri_!"

"Luhan..." Kris berusaha mendekatinya. "Tenangkan dirimu..."

"Kris... dia ada... dia ada disini..."

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Ssh, Luhan..."

Sehun berdiri perlahan dan menatap Luhan. Seluruhnya menatap Luhan bingung. Sementara namja itu menarik lututnya lalu memeluknya erat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"D-dia selalu ada... menatapku..." Luhan menggumamkan itu, sementara matanya masih membulat menatap ke depan. "D-di _dressing room_... lalu di toilet saat aku dan Jongin melakukan seks... m-maafkan aku..."

Tubuh Sehun bergetar mendengar pengakuan itu. Amarahnya hampir kembali pada puncak, namun tangisan Luhan membuatnya sedikit mengurungkan niatnya.

"Di studio... hiks... s-saat melihat _ia_ tubuhku langsung lemas... e-energiku berkurang dengan cepat... aku merasa sangat lelah..." _dia menghisap energiku_.

Ke-empatnya hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan itu.

"F-firasatku mengatakan aku akan mati s-sebentar lagi... aku takut... hiks aku ingin kalian semua mengampuni dosaku... kesalahanku... aku tidak mau di nera—"

"Cukup!"

Sehun segera memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dia menangis, sama seperti Luhan.

"Berhenti bicara tentang dosa! Berhenti bicara tentang neraka! Kau akan tetap hidup, sayang. Ssh..."

Luhan menggeleng tidak karuan. Dia meremas punggung Sehun dengan kuat.

"Hiks... m-maafkan aku... hiks... s-siapapun panggilkan Kyungsoo untukku... hiks aku harus meminta maaf..."

Sehun berusaha menenangkannya. Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu meremas rambutnya kasar. Kris tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, melihat Minseok segera berlari keluar kamar.

"M-maaf.. hiks..."

Deg!

Luhan merasakan dadanya sakit, di bagian kiri. Napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat.

"S-Sehun..."

Sehun tetap memeluknya erat sambil menangis. Kris mengusapi wajahnya frustasi, begitupula dengan Jongin.

"Ssh... hyung, shh..."

Napas Luhan mulat tercekat. Terhitung satu-per-satu. Tetapi suaranya teredam oleh tangis Sehun. Luhan meremas punggung Sehun keras.

"Se...hun..."

Sehun tetap memeluknya erat. Takut terebut. Takut cintanya terambil oleh orang lain.

Deg!

Luhan merasakan satu hentakkan keras pada dada kirinya. Terasa dalam. Sakit. Matanya membulat lebar. Lalu, tubuhnya terkulai lemas ketika satu napas terakhirnya dihembuskan.

Sehun berhenti menangis perlahan. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu berusaha menatapnya. Tapi mata itu sudah kosong. Tanpa jiwa. Jongin dan Kris menatapnya perlahan.

Dan saat itulah mereka sadar, bahwa yang bernapas di ruangan itu hanya tersisa tiga.

"L-Lu... Luhan..."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Cepat, Kyungsoo!"

Dari balik pintu terlihat Minseok menarik paksa Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke kamar itu. Kyungsoo masih menangis. Minseok mendorongnya keras hingga menapaki lantai kamar itu. Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Dan mereka terdiam, mendapati ketiga namja di dalam ruangan itu tengah menangisi seseorang.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Langkahnya terhuyung, mendekati ranjang, dimana Sehun tengah memeluk tubuh itu dan meracau tidak jelas, menginginkannya kembali bernapas.

Joonmyun, Yixing, Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Tao muncul di muka pintu setelah itu.

Mereka semua terkejut. Dan harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa member EXO kini hanya tersisa 11 orang.

**~..o..~**

**The Kyunghyang Shinmun**

**Heart Attack **"Salah satu anggota boyband papan atas, Xi Luhan ditemukan meninggal karena serangan jantung..."

**.**

**Hankook Ilbo**

**Meninggalnya Salah Seorang Member EXO **"...24 November 2013, sekitar pukul 10 malam di Chengdu, China..."

.

**China Daily**

**Kematian di Hotel Usai Pemotretan **"...mengeluh kelelahan. Pemotretan terpaksa dihentikan..."

.

**Chongqing News**

**Skandal Terbongkar, Xi Luhan Bunuh Diri? **"...beredar bahwa ia bunuh diri. Korban melakukannya karena skandalnya terbongkar..."

.

**Seoul Shinmun**

**Skandal Seks Dengan Salah Satu Member, Xi Luhan Serangan Jantung **"...kabar yang beredar bahwa Xi Luhan merupakan _sex partner_ dari Kim Jongin. Pengakuan dilakukan oleh Xi Luhan dengan alasan bahwa ia merasa akan mati saat itu juga."

**.**

**The Korea Herald**

**Kasus Sama Seperti Abraham Lincoln? **"...menurut penuturan dari salah satu member, Kris, Luhan mengakui bahwa dia melihat _dirinya sendiri_ mengawasinya. 'Luhan bilang tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah saat melihat _dia_' tuturnya. Kasus ini dapat dikatakan sama seperti kasus Abraham Lincoln, yang juga mengalami hal serupa mengenai 'melihat dirinya' sebelum meninggal..."

**.**

**China News Digest**

**Pengakuan Melihat Luhan 'Kedua' **"'...aku lihat _dia _berjalan ketika aku keluar kamar. Aku memanggil_nya_ tapi tidak menyahut. _Dia_ pergi ke toilet sedangkan aku menuju ruang makan. Tetapi saat sampai di ruang makan, ternyata Luhan sudah ada disana... sejak tadi.' tutur Xiumin. D.O. mengatakan bahwa ia dan Kai juga melihat _dia_ memasuki dressing room, lalu sesaat setelah itu studio dilanda panik karena Luhan yang sejak tadi berada disana pingsan. 'Aku yakin itu Doppelgänger dari Luhan. Itu yang membuatnya panik sampai meninggal.' tutur D.O."

**.**

**The Korea Times**

**Double Walker?** "...diketahui banyak kasus serupa di belahan dunia lainnya. Sebuah fenomena tentang melihat _diri sendiri_. Kejadian melihat Double Walker atau Doppelgänger dapat diartikan sebagai pesan buruk. Dapat juga diartikan sebagai **pesan kematian**."

**~..o..~**

Kyungsoo membanting _smartphone_-nye ke sofa.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh setelah kematian Luhan. Sudah tujuh hari ia kehilangan teman baiknya. Sudah tujuh hari pula ia lepas dari cintainya. Ia tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Ia tidak mau.

Kyungsoo duduk perlahan di sofa. Dia mendesah berat. Dia merasa bersalah. Saat itu dia memberontak ketika Minseok memaksanya kembali ke kemar itu untuk memaafkan Luhan. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat itu. Dia sangat membencinya detik itu. Kyungsoo tidak mau melihat wajah Luhan.

Tetapi menyesal pada saat dia kembali, Luhan telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Meninggalkannya. Dan pada detik itu Kyungsoo belum memaafkannya.

Hahh... ya Tuhan...

Cklek!

Pintu dorm terbuka. Kris masuk sambil merangkul Tao, yang hanya cemberut menatapnya. Lalu mereka menutup pintu. Dan mereka tidak melihat Kyungsoo.

Dorm memang sedang sepi. Semuanya sedang ada kegiatan selain dua orang itu dan dirinya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya perlahan, berusaha menikmati ketenangannya. Tetapi suara Kris dan Tao menginterupsinya.

"K-Kyungsoo..."

"Hm?" Kyungsoo masih menutup matanya.

Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka mendekat, tetapi dia tetap diam dalam posisinya. "T-tadi... k-kami..."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan.

Kenapa? Bukankah mereka tidak apa-apa tadi? Kenapa suara keduanya sekarang bergetar?

Kyungsoo memilih untuk menatap keduanya perlahan.

"Ada apa?"

Hening beberapa saat.

"K-kami... melihatmu di luar..."

Deg!

Saat itu, Kyungsoo menangkap sosok _dirinya_ berdiri di belakang tubuh Kris dan Tao.

**~..o..~**

**THE END**

**THE to the END**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK**

**I just want your review, just it...**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Ini baru dibuat jam 10 malam tadi sampai jam 5 subuh kkk**

**Seeya in the next chapieeee**

**Ini FF series yaaaa**

**Um.. ada yang nungguin FF SAW? Atau The Time?**

**Silahkan isi kotak revieeew X3**


End file.
